


His name

by viktornikiforow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktornikiforow/pseuds/viktornikiforow
Summary: Imagine living in a world where your soulmate's name appears on your wrist. What happens if you don't get a name for a long time?





	His name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fanfic in English to Yuri on Ice. I'm Polish, but I had an amazing beta who has helped me. You can find me on Tumblr under the same url "viktornikiforow". If you have any questions, I'll be more than glad to answer them :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Otabek Altin was the child Mr. and Mrs. Altin had been waiting for for a long time. Unable to conceive a child due to health issues, Mrs. Altin and her husband were overjoyed when the doctor announced that she was with child. During pregnancy they were constantly worried and anxious about the health of their first, and probably only, son.

However, on the 31st of October a strong and loud cry was heard and Otabek was born. Aidana Altin held her son close to her chest and began weeping tears of joy. She then looked at his wrist and froze.

There was no name.

Usually, after children were born, the name of their future soulmate appeared on his or her wrist. It was usually written in different styles and fonts. Choleric and impulsive people's names were written in a messy manner, as if someone had no time to do it properly and were in a rush. Cheerful and kind people's names had curvy letters. 

Soulmates were meant to meet each other in their lifetime, in fact, it was extremely uncommon not to meet them. The mystical bond was so strong, that when they met, they immediately knew that it is their soulmate standing in front of them, not some other person with the same name. For some it took longer than for the others, but in the end they always found each other.  
Cheating was a taboo topic in this world, those who cheated on their partners, were treated as the world’s worst criminals. Publicly shamed, everyone would know your name and what you've done.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Maksat Altin sat next to his wife and took her hand. Their names shone faintly when they touched.

“He doesn't have a name,” Aidana replied, as she hugged their son. “The other name, I mean.”

Mr. Altin rubbed circles into his wife’s palm with his thumb and smiled slightly, “Maybe they’re younger than him? You know, it sometimes happens.”

Mrs. Altin nodded, but still wasn't fully convinced. “Sometimes” meant very occasionally. Even when the other soulmate hasn't been born yet, the bond was so powerful that their name appeared on the wrist of the older soulmate anyway.

“He still has the time, don't worry, dear,” Maksat leaned forward and kissed the dark, thin hair of his son and then his wife's forehead.

***

Two years has passed and Otabek's wrist was still unmarked. He was too young to comprehend what it meant, but Aidana caught herself looking at him worriedly. Her friends tried to lift her spirits, but even they started to question whether there will be any name at all.

Living without a soulmate was lonesome, sad and people usually ended up extremely depressed.

Soulmates weren't just people who fell for each other romantically, sometimes both parties just needed someone to talk to, to rant and to share happy moments with. Sex, kisses, and other intimate moments weren't always present in their lives, as some of them didn't feel the need to express their feelings that way. They were kind, compassionate and understanding towards each other and could communicate almost telepathically.

Otabek was playing with other kids who sometimes looked at his wrists with puzzled expression. Being only two years old, Otabek didn't really care about the fact that some children had something on their wrists and he was the odd one, because he didn't.

However, Aidana was distressed about that and tried to hide it from him. She was telling herself that he still has the time, but couldn't shake off the feeling that this time was running out.

March was cold and gloomy.

Otabek was playing in the living room, he was a quiet and well-behaved child, never making a huge fuss over attention or toys. Aidana looked at him and felt overwhelmed with how much she loved him, he was her pride and joy, and the least she could do was hope for him to find someone who would be his best friend and who would support him. She couldn't cope with the thought that her beloved son would be alone in this world.

She sighed quietly and took him in her arms,“Time for your bath, Beka,” She kissed his nose. Otabek smiled and giggled as he laid his plump hands on his mother’s cheeks. His dark eyes were sparkling and he was smiling, showing off his still coming in teeth.

Aidana filled the bathtub with lukewarm water, she couldn't help but feel sad that his wrist was unmarked, he deserved to meet someone special.

“Okay, let's get those clothes off, shall we? And then you can have your bubbles,” she said and began to take off his clothes. Otabek suddenly became very quiet.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, sweetie?” Aidana was busy taking off his trousers and didn't think to look up at his puzzled expression.

“I have something on my hand, mommy,” Otabek reached his hand out to her and Aidana almost screamed.

Beautiful and bright gold light appeared on his wrist and slowly began to form into letters. They were chaotic, the edges were sharp, but Aidana didn't care about any of that. The light filled the bathroom and then gradually disappeared. Otabek blinked and looked at his wrist, confused.

“Mommy, what’s that?” He asked and scratched the letters with his small finger. Aidana felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

“Maksat! Maksat, come here, please!” Her voice was cracking, she was as happy as the day she found out that she was pregnant. Maksat ran into the bathroom, his face shrouded with worry as he made his way over to his wife.

“Is everything alright?!” he asked and knelt down, an arm around Aidana holding her close his eyes on his son, “What’s wrong, dear?”

“He-” she could barely talk, tears were beginning to blur her vision, “-he has a name! Look.”

Maskat's hands were shaking when he gently took his son's plump hand into his. Biting his lip to keep himself from shouting with joy, he looked at both his wife and his son and smiled, “Yuri. This lucky person is named Yuri.”

 

**9 years later**

Otabek was nervous. It was the first time he had ever gone so far from Kazakhstan, without his parents at that. A skating summer camp was a great opportunity to train and get better, the coach was also famous Yakov Feltsman himself. Otabek saw his protegee, Victor Nikiforov, on television and was amazed by his skills. He wanted to be just as good, if not even better.

His parents couldn't go with him because of their work, but they were assured that he is going to be in good hands. His caretaker was an older woman, who escorted him to Saint Petersburg. Otabek was a brave boy he didn't cry at the airport and promised Aidana to phone her everyday. It was hard for her to say goodbye, but she knew her son had the potential to become an amazing skater.

***

When Otabek entered the training hall, he was overwhelmed by the noise. Music of different varieties, screams of the instructors, and the thumps of people jumping and landing on their feet. The kids here were more or less his age, and all looked fairly alike. The first one that stood out however, was a small and slim boy, who was training by himself near the window. He had short blond hair, skinny arms, but his eyes? His eyes showed determination and more strength than he had ever seen. Otabek couldn't look away, mesmerized by his sparkling emerald eyes.

Suddenly, the letters on his wrist started to shine with a strong, brilliant light. He saw the boy had stopped his stretching routine and looked at his own wrist, which also was surrounded in the same light. Then a string shot from his wrist and flew across the room, the same happened with the other boy. Both strings of brilliance entwined in mid air and changed colour, from gold to red, then disappeared just as soon as it came about.

Otabek was shocked, to say the very least. His mom had told him what the whole scene meant. She said one day he will meet his best friend, who is going to care and cherish him for the rest of their lives; he would do the same.

The boy approached him slowly, not out of nervousness, but caution. Otabek quickly noted how lightly he treated over, stealthily, silently, like a cat.

The blond looked up at Otabek and blinked owlishly. “Are you Otabek?” he asked, his voice was laced with wary and suspicion. Otabek again thought back to his cat statement before looking at his own wrist.

“Are you Yuri?” he answered with a question, which was odd on his part, not only their names shone brightly, but also he could feel that his chest was filling with joy. He didn't even know the boy and at the same time he felt as if he had known him for ages.

“We aren’t going to get far if we keep answering in questions,” the blond boy frowned.

Otabek couldn't help himself to how adorable this whole scene really was, he chuckled and nodded before offering a small smile,“You’re right, I'm Otabek. Otabek Altin.” He reached out his hand and Yuri looked at it and for a moment. Otabek was afraid that he was going to ignore him, but then he took his hand, still obviously wary.

“Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

***

Soulmates are with each other through thick and thin, heaven and hell, they support each other. When the one person is upset or angry, the other tried to cheer them up, or at least lend an ear to listen.

Otabek could without any doubt say that Yuri wasn't the calmest soulmate. He was moody and rude to most people and sometimes to even Otabek himself. Especially in their teen days, he was sometimes unbearable. His competitiveness got the better of him and he just couldn't stand the failure.

Otabek was patient, he even learned how to deal with Yuri’s outburst so that his behaviour wouldn't have an impact on their relationship. They weren't only soulmates, but also rivals on the ice and they had to find the balance between the two.

Altin admired Victor Nikiforov, who fell in love and admitted it on the national television. His soulmate, Katsuki Yuuri, was also his lover, competitor, and the most important person in his life. He remembered how Yuri scoffed at the news and said something along the lines of, “cheesy ass pigs, can't keep it to themselves”. However, he could see and feel through their bond that Plisetsky himself felt some sort of nostalgia and longed for something like that as well.

He finally figured it out at Victor and Yuuri's wedding. The party was held in a beautiful garden, Victor and Yuuri were both chatting with guests and receiving congratulations. They both looked so utterly in love and ecstatic, that Otabek found himself smiling, wishing one day he would be in either one of those places with his own soulmate, being just as happy.

“What are you smiling at?” an uninterested and oh so familiar voice snapped at him, breaking his train of thought. He turned around and looked at Yuri who was sipping champagne from a slender glass. His blond hair, which was reaching to his waist now, was in a ponytail, cascading down his shoulder, outshining even the brightest of lights. He was wearing a black suit and dark green tie, which brought out his gorgeous light emerald eyes.

_He was beautiful._

This thought occurred to Otabek and he shook his head, Yuri raising an eyebrow at the action. “Are you feeling okay, Beka?” He began, a vague look of concern flashing over his features, “You wanna go and sit somewhere?”

At first Otabek wanted to say he was fine, but then he thought that a little bit of privacy wouldn't hurt. They started to walk near the lake, The water dark and a murky greenish shade, Otabek could see small fish swimming under the duckweed, making small ripples in the water.

“Say, do you want to get married someday, Yura?” He asked, looking at the sky, trying to keep his eyes on anywhere but Yuri’s face, afraid of what he might say.

He’s going to laugh at me, I’m sure. He hates small talk! Why did I even ask hi-!?

“Maybe,” Otabek was so surprised by the word that cut off his anxieties that he looked at Plisetsky. His cheeks were an adorable pink hue, and Altin didn't know whether it was the champagne or embarrassment. Either way, he looked amazing.

“Yuri...”

“Listen,” the blond had stopped walking and looked Otabek right in the eye. Altin hasn't been able to look away from them since meeting Yuri and he doesn't plan on that changing, the eyes of a soldier he said. “I know that I haven't been always the best soulmate. I know that people who get to know me don't really like my attitude.”

“Yuri, it's not-”

“Let me finish, Beka. I know all that. But… You know, when I saw that my soulmate was, well, you… When I started talking to you, everything changed. I felt like you got me and you’d be able to bear with me. I was… awful to you a few times and I felt horrible every single time…”

“I know,” Otabek replied. “I could feel it, you know your anger, your sadness, your frustration and that’s okay, Yura. That’s why I have you and you have me, we share our emotions so we don't have to go through them alone. I don't mind taking your burdens at all.”

He reached his hand up and stroked Yuri's cheek with his thumb. The blond man didn't shake off his hand, but rather, leaned into it and closed his eyes breathing out a sigh.

Otabek could feel his and Yuri's heart began to beat faster. He’s felt it before, every time they end a routine on ice and were panting. Tired but satisfied. This one, though? It was different. Otabek could feel his body grew hot, the smell of Yuri's cologne grew even stronger.

He closed the distance between them, Yuri slowly opened his eyes. Those beautiful, bright eyes Otabek continues to fall in love with everytime he sees them.

_Love._

He loved him and he wasn't sure whether Yuri reciprocated those feelings. Until now they were platonic soulmates, always together, supporting each other, listening to each other's problems.

And then Yuri grabbed his tie firmly and kissed him. His smooth lips tasted like champagne and victory, the kiss slightly sloppy, but passionate all the same. Otabek could feel that his wrist was almost painfully hot and knew that their names had shone once again and everybody knew that two soulmates found each other.

They have found each other again.


End file.
